


Honey, Apart We're Still The Same

by orphan_account



Category: NHL Hockey
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny never really knew how much you could need someone before he met Sean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I actually tried hard on and put a ton of detail and all that good shit in there. So yeah. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

Johnny never really knew how much you could need someone before he met Sean.

He stared out the window, raindrops glazing the glass outside of his room. Street lamps lit up the neighbourhood, reflecting on the puddles that laid in the streets. Storm drains worked hard to suck all the water up, yet failed.

_Just like me,_ thought Johnny, _I failed with the love of my life and now the storm drains fail with rain._

Johnny reached a hand up to stroke his fingers across the glass. Three months and Sean hadn't come back. Three months to wait like this with a stranger from a bar sitting on his bed, only there because Johnny had paid her. Three months.

He knew it would be different, having sex with her than Sean. Something he missed that Sean always did was tell Johnny he was beautiful, especially on days when he wasn't feeling like it. 'Beautiful' Sean would whisper when they kissed in the dark, his hands running up Johnny's torso. 'Beautiful' Sean would grunt when he pushed Johnny up against the wall and fucked him hard.

_"Beautiful, Johnny. So perfect, perfect. Your beautiful Johnny."_

Johnny could now hear Sean's voice. He felt the tears coming now, stinging his eyes and forming an immovable lump in his throat. The girl on the bed moved, shuffled in her sleep. Johnny didn't even know her name.

He didn't want her in the bed. She wasn't Sean. He broke his gaze away from the gloom outside, turning his head to look at the woman that laid in his bed.

Her bleach blonde hair fell to one side of her done up face. She's pretty, Johnny thought to himself, she's so pretty but she isn't Sean.

Sean wasn't pretty. He was perfect. Every single part of him was handsome and perfect. But Johnny had let him go, let him leave. He let the tears come now, let them flow down his face in silent streams, let them fall to the ground in silent 'patter' sounds and stared out the window still.

He waited till the tears ceased, after the memories went back to colourless. When his heart when back to grey like the night sky outside, he went back to bed.

His last thought before drifting into a dull sleep, was, _I wonder if Sean is thinking of me too._

  
Tens of thousands of kilometres away, in the Ontario town of Brampton, Sean was thinking of Johnny.

It was the off season, so he was visiting family in Ontario. It wasn't raining there like in Calgary, but windy. Some random southern winds that came up from the US that made Sean go back inside and grab a jacket before exiting to continue on his walk.

There were gardens all over the previously known 'flower town'. Sean decided to go to one that he hadn't been to since he was a kid. It was still in good condition, the spear-shaped metal-fence surrounded the place. Flowers bent in the wind, swinging with it like a rhythm. In the front was a arch decorated with daisies and roses.

Sean walked through it, remembering briefly how much Johnny loved daisies. Sean had brought him one on their first date, given it to him and kissed Johnny's cheek. Johnny had grinned and hugged Sean, his arms linking at Sean's back.

Sean smiled at the memory, but inside, his heart ached.

He remembered different things than Johnny. He thought about the way Johnny was like a little teddy bear.

On days when Sean felt down, like he couldn't ace a shot in practice or had a sloppy day that had costed them a game, Johnny was there. Johnny would sit beside him, or on him and hug him better. Johnny would listen to everything Sean would tell him, then say something to make him happy again. Sean knew Johnny hated to see him sad.

_Glad Johnny can't see me now,_ sniffed Sean, _he wouldn't like it to see me upset like this._

Sean found a wooden bench in the middle of the garden that he remembered from his childhood. He had taken a girl here on a date once, kissed her under that tree and sat holding hands with her on that bench. Sean sat down now in the future, as far away from that time as he could be. But now he was alone, with no one to hold his hand. He desperately wished Johnny was there, again.

Sean turned around and read the golden letters on the bench, reading the dedication and the year.

He turned back around, staring up at the cloudless sky. Stars peered through the dark, twinkling and dancing in the atmosphere. The moon shone brightest, out-doing the other stars.

Sean was finally away from his family, so he let the tears flow out. He sobbed and buried his face in his hands, thinking of Johnny and how beautiful his smile was, inside the mouthguard and out. He thought of the hugs Johnny gave and thought of how bad he wanted one.

_Johnny_ , Sean said to himself in his head, _Johnny, if your out there, I still love you._

  
In the span of a six month relationship, they only fought three times. Since they were so few, the fights were harsh. Johnny and Sean were both hockey players, so sometimes the fights involved hitting and punching, kicking and shoving.

None of them lasted very long. And none of them were over things that were worth fighting about. Usually, one of them was in a bad mood and the other was at the receiving end of it. Eventually, both of them were pissed enough to drop the imaginary gloves and go at it on the carpet or couch.

Afterwards, once they had their cuts cleaned up, Sean would usually go up to Johnny and wrap his arms around Johnny's back, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier." Sean would mumble, kissing Johnny's neck where he knew it turned Johnny on.

"Fuck you." Johnny would mutter, waiting for Sean's voice to drop.

"You want to?" Sean asked, nipping Johnny's neck and pinching his nipple.

"Goddamit Monny." Johnny grinned, then swirled around and kissed Sean.

But the last fight was different.

_"I saw you with her, Sean!" Johnny yelled, kicking the wall with his bare foot. "I saw your phone and all your texts! Your cheating on me Sean!"_

_Sean shook his head, tried to deny it, but Johnny didn't listen. Sean got fed up, went upstairs to pack all his belongings into a backpack and stomped back downstairs._

_"Sean, wait-" Johnny tried to finish but was cut off by the slamming of the front door._

They hadn't talked in three months, both feeling guilty about what they did in the situation. Neither one had figured out yet that they were destined to be together.

The next morning, Sean set out for the plane ride back to Calgary. It was halfway through the flight when he realized he didn't have a home. He started to contemplate going back to Johnny and explaining himself.

_Theres no way I would ever cheat on Johnny_ , Sean said to himself.

The girl he had been texting was a old friend from high school who he had agreed to go to lunch with.

First mistake.

He hadn't told Johnny until the day of the big fight. He told Johnny he was going out and may not be back for a few hours.

Second mistake.

Lastly, he never fought back when Johnny cornered him. He didn't speak at all.

Last mistake.

He wanted to fix all those mistakes.

_Yeah,_ thought Sean, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. _I'm going to apologize to Johnny._

As Sean got of the plane, he whispered quietly to himself.

"You miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take."

  
Johnny was sipping coffee on the couch when someone knocked at the door. He ignored it, watching morning news instead. The stripper that was in his bed last night was getting dressed, calling a cab. Johnny was sitting in his sweatpants, nothing on under it. His shirt was big for him and it hung off his shoulder.

Sean's shirt.

The knock sounded again, this time louder and more urgent. Johnny rolled his eyes, put his coffee on a coster and standing up. He took slow, careful steps to the door.

Twisting the silver painted door knob, he opened the door.

There, in the continued rain, stood a grinning Sean. Water dripped from his clothes, creating a puddle beneath the overhead shelter of the house. Despite wearing a hood, Sean's light brown hair was still soaking wet.

Johnny's hands started to shake, staring at the tall man at the door, two suitcases in his hands. Both of them stood in silence.

After a minute, Johnny stepped aside, offered Sean to come in. Sean walked in the house, his house, their house. He was caught by surprise when Johnny stepped up, pressed their lips together and grabbed Sean's clothes in a harsh kiss.

Johnny attacked his mouth until Sean was breathless and had to pull away. Johnny was staring again, into Sean's eyes, trying to read them. His mouth was open the tiniest bit and his lips were red and chapped.

"S-Sean." Sniffed Johnny, already on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Sean said, watching as Johnny shed tears, streams running down his face like visible rivers the colour of skin. Sean shook his head.

"No, Johnny, no. Please don't cry." Johnny didn't listen, and sobbed into Sean's chest, wetting his clothes even more. Sean hugged Johnny close.

Once he calmed down, Sean heard Johnny mutter. "Fuck you."

"Gladly."  
  
Johnny groaned audibly against Sean's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you so much, Johnny."

"I love you just as much, if not more, Sean."


End file.
